Shadows of Moonlight
by Jaden Kismet
Summary: Years ago, Integra and Seras accidentally released a creature imprisoned by the Hellsing family years before. Now, years later, the vampire Alucard is searching for Seras, for it was her eyes that drew him, her scent that called him, and her blood that he wanted. Can Seras resist the temptation? Or will she fall pray to the No-Life King? Rated T for now AU AxS.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing. Hellsing belongs to it's creator, Kouta Hirano

**Summary:** Years ago, Integra and Seras accidentally released a creature imprisoned by the Hellsing family years before. Now, years later, the vampire Alucard is searching for Seras, for it was her eyes that drew him, her scent that called him, and her blood that he wanted. Rated T until further notice. Alternate Universe AxS. Because that's how I roll~.

* * *

**SHADOWS OF MOONLIGHT**

Chapter 1: The Mausoleum

It was early evening; the sky was painted pink and gold by the setting sun. A cool breeze blew through the area, rustling the leaves of trees and the long grass that barely hid the headstones of the graveyard. Two figures—one slightly taller than the other—ran through the clearing, dodging about tome stones and statues that dotted the land.

The figures were two girls both blonde haired and blue eyed, but that's where the similarities ended. The older of the two—about twelve in age—was tall, thin, with platinum blond hair down to her hips. Her skin was light tanned, a sharp contrast to her light hair and equally light eyes—winter blue in shade. She wore a pair of large round glasses, making her look less sharp then she was. Her serious eyes missed nothing as they continued through the grass, searching for any sign of danger. A rapier was strapped around her waist at the ready, as if waiting to taste blood. She was dressed in a typical English school uniform, a white blouse with blue long skirt and a matching ribbon around her collar.

The other girl was the complete opposite of the icy beauty next to her. At the age of nine, she rushed to keep up with the slightly longer strides of her companion. Her sun colored hair—a darker shade then the older girls—was short, with spikey ends that framed her pale cherubic face. Large sapphire blue eyes dominated her face, and they too were looking about her in search of something. She wore a simple long sleeved shirt in the color of clear blue sky and leaf green short. She too held a weapon; though whether the small pellet gun could be called one was under debate; as well as a slightly ragged teddy bear. The young panted, attempting to keep pace with her friend.

"Integra, wait up! My legs aren't as long as yours remember?" The girl panted, calling out the girl, Integra. An English accent laced the girls words, slightly slurred in her child speak.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing looked over her shoulder at her small companion and grimaced, "I told you not to come if you couldn't keep up. If you're just going to complain then you can go back first, Seras." Her voice had an English accent, much more sophisticated that her young companions. Seras Victoria shook her head vehemently in response to the other girls' cold words.

"No way! I could be eaten by a wolf or something if I went back alone!"

Integra shook her head. "You know there haven't been any wolves in England in years, at least not any outside of a zoo or museum."

"Then why do I always here howling outside my window?"

_Sigh_. "It's probably just the wind, Seras."

"No it's not. And, anyways, we should go back. You know what your father said about staying out after dark and I don't want to get into trouble, again." The young child made a face on the last word, remembering the last time they had gotten into trouble for disobeying rules. Two whole weeks grounded. Without dessert!

"Oh, please, the most Father will do if he found out is laugh it off and give us another meaningless suspension inside the mansion."

"Oh yeah?" The younger girl smirked at her friend. "Well how about if Walter finds out, huh? Do you really want to disappoint him and miss out on his delicious cakes and pies again?"

This time Integra frowned at the mention of her family's faithful butler and his delicious treats. She had to admit, she had a weakness for the butler's scrumptious treats as well. Not to mention the delicious blend of tea he would masterfully match to whatever dessert he was serving that evening.

"Ok, you have a point. But this is our only chance to investigate that old mausoleum before both Father _and_ Walter return from the Round Table Conference. If we had waited any longer we would have missed our chance. You want to find what's inside as much as I do, don't you?"

Seras's eyes sparkled in barely suppressed delight as she smiled. Yes, she did want to know what was in the mausoleum. Since that day four years ago when her parents had been murdered and she came to live the illustrious Hellsing family, she had been curious about the Gothic mausoleum separated from all the other graves in the Hellsing Family plot. When she had asked her guardian about it, Arthur Hellsing had merely grinned and said that she and his daughter were forbidden from going near it. He said that it was dilapidated and old, too dangerous for the two girls to explore. And just like everything else that was forbidden, it just made it all the more tempting.

And so, while Arthur Hellsing and his trusted butler were gone for the day and most of the evening, the girls had made their escape from their maid and part-time Nanny. And now here they were, traveling the surprisingly long distance to the forbidden mausoleum and the secrets it held inside. _And anyway,_ she thought to herself_, if they really wanted us to stay away from it, they would have put a huge wall or something around it._ Instead of a wall, though, a large wrought iron gate surrounded the menacing building.

The two stood before the black gate, just staring in awe at the nearly black stone of the building before them, the terrifying gargoyles adorning the roof and the two mighty hellhound statues guarding the entrance. Ivy crawled along the walls and dead bushes; possibly rose; adorned the pathway, their deadly thorns in sharp relief. Seras felt herself slowly grow fearful and hugged her bear close for comfort. Even Integra seemed apprehensive now that they stood before the stone edifice.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Integra seemed to gather her courage and pushed against the black gate. She struggled with the metal, the hinges having rusted over time. Looking at Seras, she motioned for her to help. Sticking her gun in the waistband of her shorts liked she'd seen people on T.V. do, she placed her bare gently on the dirt entry and helped to push the gate open. The hinges screamed at them in protest, hurting their ears and startling the nearby birds into flight. At last the gate was open and, panting, looked once more at the monolith, which somehow looked even more menacing now that they had access to it now.

Slowly they began to walk forward, Seras running back to grab her bear from the ground. Once they reached the door, they saw that it too was made of iron, with the relief of a dragon upon it. A large chain held the door closed, a padlock the size of a large stone holding the tangled mess together. Seras's face fell, afraid that their journey had ended before it had truly begun. Slowly, she turned her forlorn eyes upon her friend. "What do we do now?"

Integra glared down at the lock and chain, as if willing it to burst into flame and melt away. Growling, her temper burst forth, she unsheathed her blade and slid it resolutely between one of the chain links. Still glaring at it, she quickly and with all her strength twisted the blade. The chain groaned slightly before cracking in half, appearing to also have been rusted to the point of weakness. Smiling smugly to herself, she glanced at the ecstatic girl next to her before re-sheathing her blade and proceeding to unwind the chain.

Soon enough, the chain fell to the stone floor, and the girls were pulling open the door. Though the hinges squeaked, they had not been as much at the mercy of the elements as the gate before and so was only a slight annoyance. Instead of a crypt, as they expected, a dark stairway lay before them, heading downward.

"Odd," Integra motioned at the steps before her, a frown on her face, "I've never heard of a crypt like this before. Usually there would be a stone sarcophagus or coffin here, not a bunch of steps. And the relief on the door . . . that is not the mark of the Hellsing Family."

"Maybe . . . that's because it's _not_ of the Hellsing Family? I mean . . . maybe this belongs to someone who lived long before the Hellsing's settled here and they were eccentric?"

"That's impossible; the Hellsing's have been here for hundreds of years. No, there has to be some other reason. Blasted, I didn't even think to bring a torch along."

Seras grinned broadly at the older girl, slightly bouncing on the balls of her booted feet. "Guess that makes me smarter for once!" And without a moment's hesitation pulled a flashlight out of her back pocket. It was small, easily hidden but its LED light would cut through the dark without problem. Giggling, Seras held the flashlight out to the older girl. Glaring menacingly, Integra quickly snatched it from the younger girls' hand, switching it on and slowly making her way down the dark, damp steps.

Still giggling to herself, Seras pulled her pellet gun out of her waistband and, teddy bear in hand, followed after the other girl. Step after cold step they wondered. After a while Seras became bored with the excursion and looked around at the walls. It wasn't until she stopped to take a closer look that she realized murals adorned the walls.

"Integra, come here! There are paintings on the walls." Integra, having already traveled a few steps ahead, sighed and walked back up where she'd gone. Not really expecting anything all that interesting, she shined the flashlight on the wall. The girls gasped.

Upon the wall before them was the painting of what appeared to be a battle. Knights with swords draw and lances at the ready ran or rode on horses across a field against what appeared to be an army of monsters. Moving on, they saw the next mural. In this one, the two opposing forces were in the mists of fighting, blood already covering many of them and many on the ground either dead or wounded. The girls continued on down the steps, reading the story that was being told before their eyes. The two armies did battle until finally only their leaders were left to fight. The King of the monsters did battle with the human knight, until finally the knight had prevailed. The light had prevailed over the dark, and the dark king was imprisoned in some hidden place where he would never see the light of the moon again.

The two girls stopped before this last mural, staring at the once might king chained down in the darkness, while the moon shined so lovingly beyond his reach. Integra pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose, staring at the painting critically.

"Obviously, this is a warning of some kind, using the symbolism between the forces of light and dark to get it across. That those who do wrong will be punished and the thing they want taken away from them. See the night in the moonlight with the lady there? I think they were fighting over her and he obviously took her from the monster king after the battle was one. So not only was his freedom taken, but so was this woman. I wish we had seen this from the beginning, it might have given a better clue as to who they are."

"Poor king." A sniffle followed this sad remark.

Integra looked down at Seras in shock, seeing the girl close to tears. "What do you mean?"

"Well," _sniffle_, "I think he might have been in love with her. But because he wasn't human, they couldn't be together. And then he was defeated and locked away in the dark where could never be free again. I just think it's really sad. He probably cried for a long time."

"Never everyone is a crybaby like you are, Seras. Though that _is_ a very 'Seras' view on the situation here. Anyways, it's obvious that this had happened a long time ago, way before the two of us were born. This I probably the tomb where they buried the man and the reason it goes down so deep is to make sure that his punishment stays in place even after death. Anyways, let's keep going, we're wasting valuable time." And without another word she continued.

Seras continued staring at the painting, feeling so sad for the imprisoned man. She sighed. But Integra was right, it had happened long ago and there wasn't anything she could do about it. The man was probably dead and dust by this point. Shaking her head, she hurried after the older girl, keeping watch of her feet so as not to trip. And down the stairway they continued on.

XxXxXxXxX

* * *

**Greetings fellow Hellsing fans~! Allow me to introduce myself. I am Jaden Kismet, a fellow creature of the night and lover of all things dark and fluffy. Woops, did I just say fluffy? Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy the coming story. Though this is the first chapter, it also works as a prologue of sorts. Yes, this is AU and an AxS story since I absolutely love the pairing. This is my first fanfic so I hope to get a lot of constructive criticism. I know this probably seems a bit boring right now, since all they're doing is breaking a rule and going where they shouldn't. Trust me; the next chapter will have a bit more action to it. Either way, I hope you enjoy and I hope to get reviews soon~! Will be posting the next chapter either way but reviews help to make it better~!**

**-Jaden Kismet 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing. Hellsing belongs to it's creator, Kouta Hirano. If I owned it, Alucard and Seras would be couple and fornicating like vampiric bunnies...it's probably a very good thing I'm not the creator then, isn't it?

**Summary:** Years ago, Integra and Seras accidentally released a creature imprisoned by the Hellsing family years before. Now, years later, the vampire Alucard is searching for Seras, for it was her eyes that drew him, her scent that called him, and her blood that he wanted. Rated T until further notice. Alternate Universe AxS. Because that's how I roll~.

**Holy crap, people actually read this stuff? Amazing, I had only just posted yesterday and already I have four/five reviews? My mind is completely boggled by this! Thank you so much those who have read this and said they wanted more~! You make me a very happy writer indeed~!This will start out a little on the slow side but it'll speed near the tail end. Might even post the third chapter next as well~! Yes, you shall all be witness to the insanity inside my head. In that way I have a lot in common with Alucard, don't I~? R&R PLEASE~!**

**-Jaden Kismet 3**

* * *

**SHADOWS OF MOONLIGHT**

Chapter 2: Behind Closed Doors

After what seemed like an eternity, the two girls finally reached the bottom. Panting slightly, Seras sat upon the bottom step while Integra looked about them. A short hall was before them and at the end of it stood a massive black door. This door also had a dragon relief on it. But something was different about it, something Integra couldn't put her finger on. Why would her family have something on their property like this? For what purpose did it serve? The murals from before had indeed told a fantastical story and though she knew what creatures wondered the night, it was still unfathomable to her.

She knew the legends of her family, how they were knights of a holy order of God that hunted the demonic creatures sent by the Devil himself. But still, that did not answer her questions about this place. It indeed reminded her of a prison . . . but for whom? Or what? Shaking herself slightly, she turned to her companion and smiled slightly. The girl was tired from their earlier trek through the graveyard and then the seemingly endless stairs. Integra knew that Seras would never go back though, even if she complained about it.

There was a fire inside of Seras, one that even stumped Integra's own inner flame. She remembered the day her father had brought Seras home, that night those four years ago. Their fathers had been friends back in their school days, and the girls had played together often before. But that night, her father had escorted a very different Seras through the doors of Hellsing. Hurt, hollow, and damaged beyond immediate repair, Seras Victoria had looked the part of a wondering ghost. Gone was the innocent child she had played with for years. In its place was a young child that had seen the pits of hell and still managed to survive the impossible. She had looked after her that night, as if afraid to leave the child alone. It wasn't until the next day that the fire returned to Seras, though in a more . . . devastating force.

She had destroyed everything in her room in a fit of rage, all except for a single teddy bear, which she clutched to her heaving chest as she cried. The trauma of watching her parents' massacre and then getting shot in the gut had been too much for her small mind to handle. But still, she had never inflicted harm upon herself, or Integra. No, she only ever fought bullies in school and such. Just looking in her eyes, even when she was happy, you could see the fire burning inside, saying "you can tear me down as many times as you want, but I will never fall again."

And so, she had pulled herself out of those pits crawling with nothing but will alone. Integra could never imagine coming back from something so damaging so young. She couldn't imagine what she would do if her father's current illness caught up with him, never mind if he was slaughtered mercilessly before her eyes like Seras's. She would have probably curled herself into a ball for ten years before emerging again. Against Seras's light, Integra felt her inner fire was a mere flame. But she would become stronger. And when she was, she swore she would protect her almost sister from all the hurts of the world.

"Integra?"

Integra jerked slightly, so involved with her own thoughts that she hadn't realized Seras had been calling her name for a while. Shaking her head, she smiled down at the child and turned towards the hall.

"Are you ready, Seras?" The girl nodded, if a little apprehensively. Together, they stepped towards the door. It was soon apparent how this door was different from the one at the entrance. While the entrance door had been startling, this one was downright menacing. Jeweled ruby eyes stared out of the dragon's face, its open maw encasing white ivory fangs. Its scaly looked like individual pieces of pure onyx stone, shining in the light of their flashlight. This door was a majestic masterpiece of jeweled perfection. Two torches stood on either side of the tall door, having lost fuel long ago. The girls looked at each other, each wondering what they should do.

"Well, here we are. What we're looking for is just beyond these doors."

"Integra . . . I'm not so sure about this. I mean, I'm not one for cowardice but . . . something about those doors feels . . ."

Integra lifted a single pale eyebrow at the girl when she trailed off. "Feels . . . ?"

"Evil."

Looking back at the door, Integra nodded in understanding. "I know. I feel it too. But if we turn back now we'll probably regret it later. Now come on, there has to be some sort of locking mechanism."

Together, the girls searched the door for some way of opening it, since there appeared to be no form of handle on it. In her search for the mechanism, Integra placed her bare palm on one of the beast mighty ivory fangs.

"Ouch!" She quickly pulled her hand away, watching as blood oozed from the sudden gash there. Seras, having jumped at the sudden exclamation, came over for a look.

"Are you alright integra?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Bloody hell, I can't believe how sharp those damn things are." She was quickly pulling a handkerchief out of her skirt pocket, attempting to wrap it around her hand. Taking over, Seras quickly wrapped the wound, making sure it was tight enough to stop the blood flow. She looked up at where the girl had cut her hand. Her eyes widened, bright blue saucers in the flashlights glow.

"I-Integra, look—the blood!" She glanced at where the girl was looking and her own winter eyes widened in shock. The blood was slowly and surely, wondering its way down the beasts' fang to the center of its might maw, disappearing from sight. Soon enough, not one trace of blood remained on the doors surface. As they watched the eerie spectacle, a sound reached their ears. Like a hundred gears grinding against each other, they watched in horrified awe as the dragons red eyes slowly slowed with some hellish fire.

Then, just as suddenly, the sound stopped. A slit appeared down the great dragons face. One side slid back a scant inch, but it was enough for the girls to know that they had somehow unlocked the door. They glanced at each other apprehensively, unsure whether to go on or not.

"Integra? You said before that your family fought the forces of darkness. What . . . kind of forces again?"

"Well, we fight, goblins, witches, demons, werewolves . . . and . . ." She gulped and looked the younger girl straight in the eye.

"Vampires."

Seras shivered at the word, a feeling of dread encasing her small heart. Looking upon the door, she looked at the dragon eyes, feeling as if they were watching her, waiting for her next move. Gather what little shred of courage she had left, she moved towards the door and began pushing against the heavy door, careful to not cut herself against the sharp jewel inlays. Integra soon joined her in the struggle. Achingly slow, they finally pushed the door open wide.

Panting at the struggle, they looked around the dark room before them, attempting to see past the heavy darkness. Integra, retrieving the flashlight she had set down to open the door, slowly glided its light across the room. It stopped at the very center as they beheld a horrifying sight.

Sitting against the wall in what appeared to be a black leather straight jacket and heavy iron chains was a corpse. To large stone gargoyles guarded the body like stone lions, their face ferocious and their eyes the same ruby red as the dragon on the door. The girls slowly made their ways to the corpse, the oppressive feeling of evil and danger pressing mercilessly down upon them. The stench of death filled the air, and it took all Seras had not to cover her mouth and nose with her hands, instead hugging her bear even more tightly too her; small pellet gun at the ready. It wasn't until they were standing right in front of the corpse, stone gargoyle on either side, that Integra realized something wrong with it.

"This . . . this is wrong. A corpse this old shouldn't look like this."

"What do you mean?" Seras voice matched the confused look upon her face.

"Despite how ceiled the room is, air should have still gotten in and done more damage to it. I mean, look at it, its skin and hair is still so well preserved despite having obviously been here for hundreds of years. A corpse that old should be nothing but bone and dust at this point, possibly not even bone. Father said that this place had been here since the ruling of our forefather, Abraham Van Hellsing. This, thing, still has most of its body mass even."

"Then . . . this corpse . . . it isn't human?" Seras nearly squeezed the life out of her stuffed animal at this point, the fear in her eyes evident.

"It's either not human, or someone wrote our history wrong."

A strange feeling befell the girls, as if they were being watched, and they looked about themselves in fear. A strange sound, like the ending echo of laughter, filled their ears and they huddled together. Integra had pulled her sword out at the read at this point, looking around for an enemy. Seras clung to her bare, small hand holding the pellet gun out before her as if about to shoot something.

"Integra, I'm scared, let's just get out of here, okay?"

She had just started turning to the older girl when she tripped over her own feet, and went cartwheeling backwards. Yelping in fright, she managed to twist around and grab onto one of the gargoyles clawed hands, stopping herself from plummeting to the ground. She felt a sudden burning in her hand and let go of the stone hand, clutching her now bleeding hand. "Aah!"

"Seras! Are you alright? Let me see it. We just seem to be hurting ourselves tonight, don't we?" Ignoring the smaller girls' struggles, she quickly forced bloody fingers apart to get a look at the damage. She winced at the sight of the bloody palm, much more damaged than her own. Still ignoring the cries of her friend, she poked at the wound gently, trying to discern the damage done. This, of course, did not sit well with Seras.

"Ouch! Stop poking it, Integra!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist. Do you have your handkerchief on you? I've already used mine."

Sniffling and tearing, Seras pulled a slightly worn cloth from one of her pockets, handing it to the older girl. Integra was just about to wrap it when a strange, almost sucking sound reached her ears. By the terrified look on the others face was anything to go by, she had heard it too. Slowly, they both turned to the corpse. The blood that had been dripping from the girl's hand onto the floor was slowly slithering towards the corpse, as was the blood left on the gargoyle's claw. Their eyes widened in horror as the blood ever so slowly made its way up the body and to the slightly opened, dry lips of the corpse. As they watched, the blood slid into its waiting mouth.

A deep, terrible rumbling filled the room, shaking the very foundation of the cavernous room. Both girls clutched at the other, as they felt and saw the vaporous feeling of evil extend from the corpse to the entire room. Slowly, life seemed to return to its dried form. Its skin expanded, turning alive and pale. Its hair, once pale turned a lustrous raven black, snaking around its body like a hundred snakes. A glow entered the sunken black pits of its eye, red and demonic, until true eyes took its place. Its chest expanded almost lifting it entirely off the ground, if the chains encasing it hadn't kept it back.

Suddenly, all was still. The girls stood stock still, unable to even breathe never mind move. Then, the now alive corpse did something unexpected. It began to laugh. It laughed and laughed, the girls cringing at the deranged sound, just as they feared it would laugh forever; it leapt at them. Screaming, they fell backwards as the creature strained against the chains, laughing insanely, and they saw the lengthened incisors. The chains groaned, about to break. The girls ran, not looking back. A groaning crack resounded through the air, along with multiple snapping sounds. The girls dared to look back and both were suddenly slammed to the ground.

Seras skidded across the slick floor, stopping a short distance. She quickly forced herself to feet, fear lacing her small heart. She heard a scream in front of her and looked, terror encasing her entire being. Integra was pinned to the wall by her neck, the monster holding her there with no effort on his part. A long, red tongue was hanging from his maw.

"Blood . . . whose blood was it that woke me? Was it yours?" Seras visibly shivered at the sound of the creatures' voice, deep and deadly with a slight foreign accent to it. Integra clawed at the hand holding her, her sword forgotten on the ground next to her. Slowly, he lifted his white glove clad hand and grasped one of her hands, the one that had been injured earlier. Removing the wrapping with one hand, he slowly drew it to his mouth. His serpentine tongue slithered out and licked the wound, tasting the blood there. His eyes closed in ecstasy, a growling purr exiting his chest. "Yes, delicious, pure virgin blood; the blood of knights, of nobility. The blood of the accursed Hellsing family, the only thing that could have opened the door. But not the exquisite bouquet that awakened me from my deep slumber. So it must be—"

His words were cut short by four popping sounds, and a stinging sensation along his back. Slowly, his ruby blood eyes opened again and he turned to face the one who had dared strike him. Pellet gun raised in defiance, a look of pure hatred on her angelic face, stood the quivering form of Seras Victoria, teddy bear forgotten next to her. She glared him right in the eye, fear all but forgotten in her visage.

"Get your hands off of Integra, monster!"

The monster stared a moment more before a demented smile graced his otherwise handsome face. Without another word, he dropped Integra to the floor, ignoring her coughing gasps for breath. Slowly, he turned and began walking towards the other girl. Everything in Seras was screaming at Seras to run and hide, but she stood her ground, holding the pellet gun as steadily as possible. The creature laughed.

"Wonderful! Truly wonderful, humans never cease to surprise me. Most especially their young it seems. Yes, stand against me, fight me, show me that fiery hatred burning in your eyes." As he spoke, he zoomed across the short distance before her, grabbing the front of her shirt in his fist. Lifting the suddenly panicked girl in the air, she stared right in her deep blue eyes. What he saw there apparently pleased him, for his demonic grin widened further. "Yes, truly wonderful. It's too bad that you are still a child; you would have made a wonderful Draculina. Now then." When he had grabbed her, she had lost her grip on the gun had loosened and it fell from her grasp. Taking her now empty hand in his, just as he had the other girl, he lifted the small appendage to his mouth and slowly licked at the wound. His eyes widened slightly at the taste before focusing his attention on the struggling human in his grasp.

"You . . . so it was your blood that woke me. Never have I tasted such a powerful blend. What form of human are you?"

"Let Seras go!" Integra, with all her might, stabbed forward with her retrieved sword, sinking the blade in the monster's back. He growled in anger, turning to face the girl when Seras kicked out at him, some landing a hit at his face. He dropped her, howling in maddened outrage. She took the chance to grab her teddy before standing and running towards the door with Integra. Together, hands grasped together in a life line, the girls ran from the tomb. Seras, in her panic lost her grip on her bear and it fell from her grasp, landing just at the foot of the steps. She nearly stopped to pick it up but Integra kept tugging her on.

"My bear!"

"Leave it, we have ourselves to worry about!"

On and on they ran, never stopping, not even when they're lungs cried for air and their legs felt leaden with strain. Soon enough, they had saw the doorway out of the mausoleum.

"We're almost there," Integra panted, "keep running no matter what."

It was thirty feet about them.

Twenty feet . . . twelve feet . . . seven feet . . . one foot.

They burst forward running out of the door and past the gate before running into someone with a loud smack. Both girls screamed before realizing who it was.

"Walter!" They yelled in unison.

"Dear Lord, what were you girls doing in there? You know you are forbidden from entering the Mausoleum." Walter, dressed in his usual pressed shirt, black vest and dress slacks, monocle in place, stared down at the shivering girls in his arms. His eyes widened at the state they were in, scared, out of breath, and bloody. "What happened to you two?" In their rush, they both started speaking at once.

"We were just exploring—"

"There was a story on the walls—"

"We found a sublevel door and—"

"It drank her blood and—"

"We found a corpse, but it wasn't a corpse—"

"I hurt my hand too!"

"And then the blood revived the corpse—"

"It broke the chains and chased us—"

"It had me but Seras shot it and then it had her and I stabbed it with my rapier—"

"I LOST MY TEDDY!"

The last line was howled by Seras as she crushed herself against the old butlers' legs, sobbing into his finely pressed slacks. He slowly stroked her hair, and Integra too wrapped her arms around him, as if hiding from the horrors from below. He held the two girls to him, looking at the opened door of the cursed mausoleum. Sighing, he shook his head mildly. He knew they should have built that wall.

"Alright girls, you're safe now. And don't worry, Seras. We'll get you a new teddy. Now, let's return to the mansion and take care of those hands. We don't want them to get infected."

"Are you going to tell Father?" Walter smiled down at Integra and the fearful look in her normally icy gaze.

"I'm afraid so. But I don't think you'll be punished this time. I'm fairly certain you two have learned your lessons. Now, come along, it's nearly time for bed." Slowly, the trio made their way out of the family graveyard. Seras was still crying for her lost teddy when she looked down at her hand. Her eyes widened in shock.

"WHA!"

"What is it?" Walter had stopped walking to look at the girl questioningly.

"My hand, my hand! The cuts gone! See?" She showed it to the others, and they saw that it had indeed been healed. Where once a large gash had been a small, pale scar was left, pink with healing. Integra looked at her own hand and saw that it too was healed.

"Look, mine is gone as well."

Walter's eyes stared at the upheld hands, not missing a single detail. He merely nodded, muttered a quiet "interesting" and led the girls back to the Hellsing Mansion.

Inside the inner sanctum of the mausoleum, all was quiet. A lone teddy bear sat forlornly on the stone floor, having been dropped and left in fear by its owner. A single, white gloved hand reached out from the darkness. It grasped the toy in its claw like hand, slowly drawing it into the darkness. The door closed behind it. And all was quiet once again.

XxXxXxXxX

* * *

**Hello again, Hellsing Fans~! Well, here is another installment in the story. Questions are now being asked. Who was the monster locked away in the dark? Why did he want to know who's blood had revived him? What will he do now that he knows and why were Integra and Seras' hands healed? All will be answered (or not) in the next chapter of Shadows of Moonlight. Next chappie will be set ten years later~! Once again, I am so honored by those who have read this and even reviewed. I'm a happy little kitty right now, I can tell you that. And I'm already working on chapter 3~!**

**-Jaden Kismet 3**

**Seras: You know, you've almost made Master seem a bit like a pedophile in this. I don't think he'll like that.**

**Me: Erm . . . did I? That's not what I was trying to get across you know. Besides, it works with what I have planned for the next few chapters that you and Integra meet him as children. Besides, it's not like Alucard makes a habit of eating children and babies, right Alucard?**

**Alucard: For your information, I haven't eaten any children . . . recently.**

**Me & Seras: ¬ ¬;;**

**Alucard: What?**

**Me: Anyways, before Alucard decides it's a good idea to slaughter my poor innocent little self (Seras: *SNORT*) lets continue, shall we~? ONWARD~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing. Hellsing belongs to it's creator, Kouta Hirano. If I owned it, Alucard and Seras would be couple and fornicating like vampiric bunnies...it's probably a very good thing I'm not the creator then, isn't it?

**Summary:** Years ago, Integra and Seras accidentally released a creature imprisoned by the Hellsing family years before. Now, years later, the vampire Alucard is searching for Seras, for it was her eyes that drew him, her scent that called him, and her blood that he wanted. Rated T until further notice. Alternate Universe AxS. Because that's how I roll~.

**Oh my goodness, oh my goodness~! I can't believe how many people have already reviewed, favorite-ed, even followed this story, and I'm barely putting up the third chapter just now~! This is literally making me write the next chapters and posting them every day~! Thank you everyone for the support and I promise to continue this story until I either bleed from my eyes or it's completed. Also, to answer one reviewers question~**

** Ri-chan: I mention in the chapters through a little Integra inner monologue that their fathers had been friends in school and when Seras's parents died, she came to live with them. Sorry if that didn't come across as obvious as I hoped it would~!**

**Alucard: You are a disgrace to the world of writers!**

**Me: I'M SORRY! *SOBS***

**Alucard: WRITE FASTER, I WISH TO SEE MORE OF MY AWESOMENESS!**

**Seras: Master, if you keep bothering the writer, she won't be able to write for fear of your wrath.**

**Alucard: Too bad.**

**Now then, on with the third chapter~!**

* * *

**SHADOWS OF MOONLIGHT**

Chapter 3: The Return of Lost Things

It was a cold, chilly day. Winter was in the air, and snowflakes were already falling from the dark clouds overhead, fluttering about in a bone chilling wind. A figure stood at a window in the illustrious Hellsing estate, staring out at the falling snow before her. The grounds were already peppered white by the flakes, gray and white the predominant colors in the scene. Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing looked down at the grounds, as if waiting for something to happen. She lifted a lit cigar to her pert lips, taking a deep drag before exhaling the smoky fumes. She knew it was a bad habit, smoking, but something about it always helped her nerves.

She was just as awe-inspiring as when she was younger, the same lustrous platinum blond hair down to her waist, the same steely blue eyes, and the same tanned skin. Even her round lens glasses were the same. The only thing that changed about her was her wardrobe—a man's suit instead of a dress—and the cynical edge to her already hard eyes. She was lost in thought as she watched the snow scene without actually seeing it. Ten years had passed since that terror inducing eve in the mausoleum. The dark building had once again been locked, though this time with chains that weren't rusted with age. Not that she had any plans to go there again. No, the rashness of her youth was far behind her twenty-two year old self—though perhaps not the temper.

She was now the head of the Hellsing organization, a knight for her majesties use. Her father had passed away eight years before, leaving her the sole heir, though his Will stated that if anything should happen to her then everything would go to the second occupant of the estate. She grinned, remembering her Uncle Richard's face at the news that he would be gaining nothing even if he managed to dispose of his 'lovely' niece. No, instead, it would all go to the second thorn in his side. Seras Victoria. Not that they had to worry about him anymore, he had somehow contracted an incurable illness much like her father and passed away soon after.

A movement down below brought her out of her reverie, and she looked down from her office window to see a motorcycle pull up. A grin touched her lips as she recognized who it was. _Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Or _she_, in this case._ The small figure parked the bike, tossing the keys to a valet as they made their way towards the large oak doors of the mansion. She continued smiling as she turned away from the site to the mound of paperwork on her desk. She couldn't help the sigh that escaped her lips along with more cigar smoke at the sight. A member of her majesties court or not, she still hated paperwork.

Sitting down at her high backed chair, she picked up her fountain pen to beginning signing when a knock came from the door.

"Come in."

An elderly man came in, pushing a small cart with that afternoon's tea and sandwiches. She smiled warmly at the man, Walter C. Dornez, her late father's butler, and now her own. He looked much the same as in the past, though perhaps a few new wrinkles adorned his otherwise handsome face. His slick black hair was in its usual ponytail at the back of his head, his butler uniform was impeccable as always, and his monocle was in its usual place over his left eye. He stopped before her desk and began serving tea. She noticed that there were two cups. So he had expected company as well.

"Good afternoon, Sir Integra. Today's tea is a Brazilian blend. I am sure you'll find it to your liking." He handed her the cup and saucer, having already added cream and sugar to her liking. After all these years taking care of the young woman before him, he knew practically everything about her tastes and temper.

Integra smiled again, taking the cup in her hands. "Thank you Walter. Any important business for today?" She couldn't help the look of bliss on her face as she tasted the drink. If there was one thing about the family butler, it was that he made the best damned tea in all of England.

"Just the usual paperwork for today. All other business has been taken care of earlier this week."

"And our guest?" A twinkle entered her otherwise steely eyes at the mention of the person she'd scene from window.

Walter smiled; his grin devilish. He, too, was glad at the guests return to the estate. "She should be barging through your office doors any minute now." He had barely finished the sentence when the doors were practically thrown open at the entrance of the person of interest.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Seras Victoria. She two hadn't changed much over the years; in face at least. She was still as pale as could be, her hair the same color of sunflowers, spikey and cut short around her still cherubic face. Her eyes were still wide and doe-like; the same sapphire blue as in her youth. While her face had stayed much the same, her body had changed drastically. Still short for her age, she had the curves of a woman, clad in a simple pair of jeans and biker boots. She unzipped her leather jacket, revealing a navy blue shirt stretched over a rather large pair of breasts. Where Integra had grown willowing and tall, it was obvious that Seras's body had decided to be somewhat short and shapely; much to her chagrin. Smiling warmly at the two before her, she dropped her jacket on a chair along with a helmet and riding gloves.

Integra had already risen from her chair, coming around to hug the other woman. They embraced like long lost sisters, as that was how they saw each other. Practically squeezing the life out of the taller woman, Seras hummed in happiness.

"Oh, Integra, it's been way too long! I've missed you so much this past year!"

"I've missed you too Seras. Now let me get a look at you." Stepping back, she held the smaller woman by the shoulders and looked her up and down, a grin across her face. "I see you haven't gotten any taller in your time at the Police Academy. Honestly, you'd think at nineteen you would have grown at least one more inch, though you've obviously grew in other ways again." Walter stifled the laugh that had been about to escape him as a cough, amused by the two women before him.

Seras grimaced, glaring down at her rather obvious chest as if to force them smaller in by sight alone. "Please don't remind me. I get teased enough by the other cadets as it is. You haven't changed much ever, still as skinny as a twig I see." She grinned up at the older woman, once again embracing her. "Oh, how glad I am to be home again!"

"Welcome home, Miss Victoria. Would you care for some tea?" Releasing Integra from her near death grip, she turned to the older man who had been like a third father (Arthur Hellsing already taking the place of second father) to her much of her childhood.

"It's great to see you again too, Walter, and how many times do I have to tell you to just call me Seras?" She took the steaming cup of tea as she sat down in another chair in front of the desk, Integra already back in her own seat.

"One more time it seems, Miss Victoria." Seras sighed dramatically, taking a sip of the aromatic brew. She practically moaned in ecstasy as the liquid hit her tongue. Walter had gotten the cream and sugar right once again.

"Now, Seras, how have things been? Have you decided to stay here indefinitely this time?" Integra lifted a single blond grow, looking over her own cup at the girl before her. At nineteen, she was a sight to behold. While Integra was an icy beauty, often called the Iron Maiden by her peers, Seras was a blend of sunshine and pure moonlight. She always managed to win the hearts of all those around her; while Integra, though as charming as could be, more often than not caused everyone to cower in the face of her temper. Together, they were a force to be reckoned with.

Seras smiled sadly at the woman before her before shaking her spikey head. "You know I can't. I love this place, it's my home, but I want to be a police officer, like my father. It's easier to get to work and back from my apartment. Speaking of," she grinned, pulling a rather crumpled piece of paper from her back pocket before holding up for the two to see, "I passed my exam. I'm now an honorary member of the police force!"

"I'm glad for you. When do you start serving?"

"Next week. I already have my uniform and badge. They'll give me my gun when I start."

"Then that means you can stay for the weekend at the least?" There was a hint of pleading in the Iron Maiden's voice, a tone she only used in front of Seras. Walter shook his head as he finished setting out the tea-sandwiches before rolling the cart back to the door.

"Oh, I don't know. I should really be getting back soon."

"Seras, as the leader of the Hellsing organization—and the closest thing to an older sibling you'll ever have—I order you to remain here until the day of your service." Seras grinned at the commanding tone, leaning back lazily in her seat.

"Well, if you insist. Is my room still prepared Walter?"

"Hasn't changed since you left, Miss Victoria." He answered, at his usual station next to Sir Hellsing's desk.

"Well, then, I'll just go and unpack the overnight back I just _happened_ to bring with me." Laughing, she set her now empty cup down and practically skipped out of the office, leaving her helmet, jacket and gloves behind. Integra merely shook her head, muttering a half-hearted "cheeky girl" before getting down to work.

Seras raced to the front doors, picking up the duffle back she'd left there before running up the grand staircase to her room on the second floor. Hallways flew by as she ran past servants and the random soldier. She'd always been athletic and her strong legs were a testament to the claim. She could run down a perp in seconds, tackling them to the ground with one of the pins she'd learned in the Academy. Like her father before her, she was a police officer. Even as a beat-cop, she couldn't wait to start. But first, a much needed vacation at the Hellsing manor sounded just the ticket.

Finally, she stopped before a blue wood panel door. Pushing it open, she looked inside. She smiled. It was just the same. Her four poster bed still stood in the center of the large room, the sheets already having been replaced that day, a matching bedside table next to it. Her bookshelf stood against the far wall next to her worn desk, a window seat nearby where she could look out at the garden. Against the other wall was a dresser with all sorts of pictures and girly items on top, a large mirror above it against the wall. A wardrobe stood not far from it, a fluffy stuffed animal hanging from the handle. A second door near her desk led to her private bathroom which she knew was just as impeccably clean as her room. On the same wall that the door stood was a rather large T.V. with a stereo and movies below it. The walls were the same baby blue wallpaper covered in posters and frames.

Letting her bag drop onto the seat just in front of her before making her way to the side of the bed where her bedside table was. On top of it were two framed pictures. One held the image of a man and a woman, arms around each other with a small blond girl between them. The couple was none other than her deceased parents. Seras smiled sadly at the picture. It had been taken just days before the horrible night they were killed. Her father, a steadfast honorable officer of the law, had been on the case of a high end criminal. Apparently, he had gotten in too deep for that same criminal had sent in his goons to 'send a message' to all the other officers with her father as the notice. Her parents had been slaughtered, murdered before her eyes as she hid in the closet her mother had stuffed her in while her father attempted to hold the men off.

She'd run out soon after, stabbing one of the men in the eye with a fork before she'd been shot in the gut. She'd watched, broken and bleeding, as the bad men had then begun defiling her mother's dead body, raping it over and over. At the sounds of sirens, they'd quickly left. Seras had never forgotten that night, and had been afraid of touching other people ever since. She'd been violent, a nuisance. Until Integra and Sir Hellsing, that is. They had become the light in her darkest out, taking her from the temporary orphanage she'd been placed in and giving her a true home. Which brought Seras's attention to the other photo. Picking it up, she smiled down at the figures. In it were a younger her and Integra, hugging each other tightly, with a smug looking Arthur Hellsing standing behind them, Walter as always standing at his side. Yes, she had lost her parents in cold blood, but had gained another family in the process. And she would always be grateful to the three people who had brought her life back from the brink of madness.

Sighing, she set the picture back down and returned to her duffle bag, beginning the task of putting the few things she'd brought with her. She was just slipping her shirts into the top drawer of her dresser when the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. She suddenly felt like she was being watched, a cold encasing her entire being. Slowly, she pulled her extra hand gun out of the dresser, releasing the safety expertly. Quickly, before the feeling of being watched disappeared, she swung around, hand at the ready.

She blinked in confusion. No one was there. She looked about her in confusion, before noticing something odd. The window was suddenly opened. She could have sworn it had been closed. Shrugging her shoulders, she made her way to the window to close it against the cold winter wind, replacing the safety on the gun. Swinging the large doors closed, she locked it securely before turning back around. She stopped as something in the mirror suddenly caught her eye. Walking back across the room she scrutinized the glass. It seemed . . . darker for some reason. The closer she got, the stronger her feeling of danger and wrongness became. She was right in front of the pane when suddenly two blood red eyes appeared in it. Seras screamed, running backwards before running into her desk. She continued screaming even when the eyes disappeared, before losing breath.

She sat there; leaning against the desk, her back aching from where she hit it; gasping for breath. Footsteps reached her ears and she turned her head towards her door. Integra and Walter soon burst through the door, looking around for an intruder. Glancing at the fear stricken girl, Integra made her way towards her. "Seras, what in God's name happened?"

Still gasping for breath, she pointed at the mirror as if the devil himself stood before her. "T-t-there! I-in the mirror! Two blood red eyes, I swear! T-they were staring right at me! I swear I saw them!" While she was speaking, Walter made his way slowly towards the mirror, which had long before turned back to normal. He checked all around it; tapping the glass, running his hands around the frame, even lifting it from the wall a bit to check behind it. Everything seemed completely normal. Turning back to his master and Seras, he smiled assuredly.

"Everything seems to be normal. Perhaps it was the trick of the light from outside? Winter days such as this can sometimes play ticks on one's mind."

"But I swear I saw it!"

"It's alright Seras," Integra helped the girl up into a more dignified stance, patting her hand gently, "even if it was something, it's gone now. Maybe a bat flew across the window or something?"

". . . Maybe," she turned towards the window, when she noticed something that hadn't been there before. Walking over to the cushioned window seat, she gasped.

"What is it now?" Integra asked; feeling slightly frustrated at the girl. Seras remained silent, which then began to worry her. "Seras, what's wrong?"

". . . Vladimir . . ."

"What?" Walking over, she saw what the girl was looking at and gasped as well.

A slightly ragged teddy bear of blue fur sat innocently on the seat, glassy blue eyes reflecting them, its blue ribbon torn at the end. It was the same teddy bear that had been lost all those years ago in the darkness of the crypt. Picking it up gingerly, Seras stared at it a moment longer before cuddling it to her chest. Turning towards Integra, they each shared a haunted expression.

"How . . . how can this be? I thought the mausoleum had been resealed?" Seras's voice was practically a whisper.

"It was," they turned back to Walter as he came up behind them, "and though we looked, that doll was nowhere to be found." He took it gently from her hands and looked at it every which way, as if searching for some sort of clue to its arrival. "We even tried searching the room you two had mentioned but there was nothing in there, no chains, no gargoyles, not even a single drop of blood from your apparent wounds." Seeming satisfied, he handed the flimsy stuff animal back.

"Something strange is going on here. And I don't like it one bit. Walter, up the number of guards for the mansion, I don't want anyone going in or out without my knowing about it. Understood?" The old butler bow, hand over his heart.

"I will get on it right away."

"Seras, I don't want you to worry about a thing while you're here. We'll figure this out. Now then, come with me, I wish to show you our renovated game room." Smiling, Seras set the doll onto her bed and followed the two out into the hall, closing the door behind her. As soon as the door closed, a small dark shaped fell from the ceiling before catching itself midair, spreading thin skin like wings. Rather large black bat with unnatural red eyes flew about the room, screeching, before vanishing into thin air like a mist. In its wake was a maniacal cackle, the kind of which would send even the bravest man running. And just like the bad, it too faded away into nothingness.

XxXxXxXxX

* * *

**And there you have it, people. Another spine-tingling chapter for the making~! Here we have the girls all grown up, Integra in charge and Seras has *cough* definitely grown up xD. And more questions have appeared as well~! How did the Teddy bear return? Whose eyes were reflected in the mirror? And why is this happening now? Stay tuned for some more chapters of Shadows of Moonlight~! On a side note, the stuff animal Vladimir DOES exist in real life, he belongs to my best friend. It's been a plan for me for some time to have him cameo in a story of mine and with the teddy bear in the beginning it was just too perfect a chance to miss. **

**Alucard: PEASANT! Why did I not appear in this chapter like you said?**

**Me: Erm . . . but you did. Sorta. **

**Alucard: How so?**

**Seras: I believe you were the bat, Master.**

**Alucard: WHAT?**

**Seras: Also, why did you have to describe my physique in such great detail? It's not my fault my chest is so large!**

**Me: Um . . . excuse me, readers, while I go and run for my life. Until the next chapter! *flees***


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hellsing. Hellsing belongs to it's creator, Kouta Hirano. If I owned it, Hellsing probably wouldn't have been as great of a success as it is. Good thing I don't own it then right? That's what fanfictions are for anyhow lol.

**Summary:** Years ago, Integra and Seras accidentally released a creature imprisoned by the Hellsing family years before. Now, years later, the vampire Alucard is searching for Seras, for it was her eyes that drew him, her scent that called him, and her blood that he wanted. Rated T until further notice. Alternate Universe AxS. Because that's how I roll~.

**You . . . all you people. You all . . . *sobs*. I can't believe how many people are already following and favorite-ing this crap I write. Seriously, what is wrong with all of you? You're going to make me cry xD. I just want to say a special thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed this and an extra special thanks to the people who have been here since the very beginning when I posted the first chapter . . . only a few days ago LMAO. You should know who you are~! Just thank you everyone, its people like you that make me want to write!**

**-Jaden Kismet**

* * *

**SHADOWS OF MOONLIGHT**

Chapter 4: Stalking prey

It was nighttime now, though there wasn't much difference from the afternoon's earlier darkness except it was even darker now. Seras sat at the dining room table next to Integra, having finally managed to drag the work-a-holic out of her room long enough to get a decent meal. The conversation had dwindled away some time ago, replaced by a companionable silence that suited both women well.

Seras had all but forgotten the incident in her room earlier, deciding instead that it would be better if she put it aside and enjoyed her week at home and just relax. The secret appearance could be analyzed another day. For now, she much preferred eating one of Walter's delicious meals and seeing spending time with 'family'. Taking a sip of her soup, she glanced over at Integra. In the year she'd been gone, Seras had noticed a change in the other woman. Being head of a prestige organization in the name of Her Majesty, the Queen, seemed to already have taken a toll on her. She was still as strong and fiery as ever, but she lacked the past innocence that had drawn others to her much more easily.

No, before her was the true leader of Hellsing, and though Seras was sad to see the innocent girl of her past gone, she couldn't help but also feel pride at the strong force before her. Yes, a year was definitely a long time. Perhaps too long to have done nothing but call and send missives the whole time. She inwardly winced, feeling bad that she hadn't visited sooner. She had been so involved in studying and training to be an officer of the law that she hadn't had time for much else; not even romance.

She couldn't stop the snort at that last part, and quickly took a sip of the wine being served with their meal. Her rather unladylike noise caught her fellow tablemate's attention.

"Dare I ask what is so amusing, Police Girl?" A single blond brow lifted in question, teasing the girl with her newly gained title.

Seras shook her head before answering. "No, nothing, just silly thoughts in my head. And don't call me Police Girl; I'm a Police 'Woman'."

"Perhaps, but Police Girl rolls of the tongue a bit easier. Now, what were you thinking about?"

"Oh, not much," She leaned on the table, ignoring a disapproving look by a passing servant, "just thinking about some of the guys back in the academy—you know, skirt chasers—and how I never gave a single one anything more than a kick in the arse. Just wondering if maybe I missed my chance at a bit of romance."

"If those were the kind of men you had to deal with, then I think you should consider yourself lucky one didn't attempt anything more than a drunken grope."

Seras grinned, remembering one of her fellow cadets in particular; a certain carrot topped one eye French man with wondering hands. She had to admit, when he wasn't being a French pig, he was a good friend. Laughing lightly, she turned her attention fully on the other woman. "And you, Integra? Any dashing young suitors try courting you while I was gone?"

Integra scoffed. "Any man try to court me, I'll shoot in the head. I have no time for such flighty nonsense; I have a damned organization to run."

"Aw, that's too bad. You would have made lovely babies." She laughed full out at the disbelieving look on the other woman's face, and even Walter chuckled a little. Seras was only half kidding though. With her unique coloring and beauty, any children she had would be absolutely beautiful. It was too bad the woman was determined to live the rest of her life as an old Spinster. She already had the mindset of one!

Yawning a bit, Seras set her spoon down and made to get up. Despite how delicious the food was, three courses were too much for her after so long eating single meals, never mind a full five course meal.

"I think I'll go and take a walk through the garden. Care to join me?"

"No, I need to finish that pile of paperwork on my desk before the night is over. Make sure to wear a jacket, it's still snowing."

"Yes, mum!" She dragged out the words playfully before heading out of the dining hall. Making a stop to grab her jacket, she quickly headed to the back gardens. As soon as she exited the doors, she felt the crisp coolness consume her. Shivering in delight—she'd always loved winter—and began her chilly walk through the snows. The clouds had opened enough just to show the large full moon in the sky. Seras smiled in delight. It was a beautiful night.

* * *

He watched her in the shadows as she acted the child, running around attempting to catch a snowflake on her tongue. In the year she had been gone, he had waited, feeling that she would return. Return to the place where it had all started. And she had indeed returned. He'd felt the bloodlust in him when she came zipping around the corner on her human contraption—a motorcycle was it called?—and entering the mansion. She had changed only slightly over the year, her previous hesitation almost gone. Instead, she walked with strength and purpose; making those around her obey in fear of rebuttal even as she smiled kindly to them.

Yes, the girl of her past had indeed grown. He had only caught glimpses of her over the ten years since his awakening, feeling the seals around the estate keeping him out as far as the graveyard. He had watched her change from the frightened yet fiery girl of her past into the warrior before him now. He had watched both girls actually, respecting the sense of authority the older one held even at such a young age. But it was the woman-child before him that he truly watched.

The seals of the past had weakened considerably, allowing him to go as he pleased as long as he did not prey on any inside the grand building. When he'd seen her in her room, he'd decided to play a little prank, just to let her know that he was still there. He had grinned in demented amusement when she'd seen his eyes in the mirror, and had been thoroughly amused when both women had found his 'gift'. The name of the bear had confused him, though. Who would name a teddy bear 'Vladimir' of all things? He'd decided to leave the pranks at that for the night, instead just watching her as she went about her day.

"Seras Victoria," he whispered the name to himself, so as not to disturb the girl from her winter fun. He'd learned both their names over time, especially the current estates Master, since it appeared every insisted on reminding her of her full title almost every day. _Stupid messengers._ And just as he had learned their names, he had learned their histories. And that was how he'd chosen his prey. Such darkness inside such a pure and innocent being, his Seras Victoria. He could not conceive of such a thing, and yet the proof of it was right in front of him, sitting on a bench swinging her legs back and forth. She had seen such horrors and yet they did not affect her mind as much as they should have. But pure she was, even through all that training she'd gone through the past year or so.

He felt his teeth lengthen slightly when she bent over, exposing her neck. He'd been tempted time and again to taste that virgin blood once again, but had waited instead for the right moment. And soon, that moment would come. He had changed his appearance since that night ten years ago. He had shortened his hair, making it at least chin length, wild and messy as the wind blew around it. His outfit had changed as well, the leather of before replaced with a Victorian-styled three piece charcoal suit, red Victorian great coat and matching large red fedora. A rather flamboyant red cravat was tied around his throat, and a pair of goggled-styled yellow lensed glasses hid his red eyes from the world. Though he would still draw attention to himself—his outfit being a bit un-modern for this time period—it was a vast improvement to that harness like insult from before.

Movement caught his gaze, and he saw his little Police Girl make her way farther back in the grounds. Wrapping his shadows more securely around himself and followed. He was slightly surprised when he realized where she was going. Her destination was the large gate that led to the Hellsing family graveyard. She stood before it, staring inside as she wrapped small pale fingers around the gats bars. You could just barely see his prison in the distance through the ever increasing flurry of snow. He set himself not that far away from her; close enough to see her expressions but far enough away where there would be no worry of her accidently brushing up against him. As powerful as he was, this child had a strange perception for the supernatural.

She continued staring, apparently lost in thought. At that moment, the moon once again revealed itself from behind the clouds, shining down on her. Her normally sunny hair became silvered with the moons light, her eyes practically glowing in the ethereal light. And there he was a shadow in her wake, the shadow of the moon as it were. She looked up at the moon above her, slowly closing her eyes as a small contented smile graced her angelic face.

"What a beautiful night."

He couldn't help himself now; he just had to reveal himself. Removing the shadows from around him, he walked slowly towards her, making sure he made a sound in the snow as to appear more human.

"Yes, it is indeed a beautiful night; makes me want to sink my teeth into something." He had to stifle the chuckled that threatened to escape him as she jerked back, a small gasp escaping her pert lips. Her eyes widened in fright for a moment before narrowing in suspicion, taking in his appearance and sensing the otherwise wrongness about him.

"Who are you? This is private property; no unauthorized personnel are allowed on the premises." Grinning a slightly insane grin; one that sent of sense of remembrance through her; he bowed to her, ever the picture of a gentleman; though he was at the same time mocking her.

"Forgive me; I was taking a stroll through the night when I found myself here. When I saw you, I decided to come and ask you for directions to leave before I caused a ruckus." By his tone, she could tell he wouldn't have minded the chaos a bit. In fact, he seemed to deeply enjoy how uncomfortable he was making Seras feel. Frowning, she took in his appearance—noting from what she could see of his face that he was quite handsome—before speaking again.

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?" She stared him straight in his yellow lensed eyes, attempting to see past them to the true color hidden beneath. For a moment, she swore a flash of red was revealed beneath them before they were once again completely hidden.

"Allow me to introduce myself then. My name is . . . Alucard."

XxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

**There you have it fellow readers. Chapter four of Shadows of Moonlight~! Sorry it's so much shorter than all the other chapters, but I managed to get everything I had planned for written without too much excess. And so, the maiden once again faced her monster. You can already feel the possessiveness he has towards the girl. What will Alucard do now that he has revealed himself to Seras? Will she realize too late just who he is? What does the future hold for these two now? Just wait and see in the fifth installment of Shadows of Moonlight~!**

**Alucard: At last, I have been revealed for all to witness!**

**Me: Yes, you have, now will you please stop threatening to disembowel me every five seconds? It's hard to write with you staring over my shoulder with the Jackal at my head all the time.**

**Alucard: You have to admit it helped you write faster.**

**Integra: Might I ask WHY I am not as great focus in this fantasy of yours as my servant and the Police Girl?**

**Seras: Sir Integra? What are you doing in the Authors Note?**

**Me: Well Integra, as much of a fan of yours as I am, I've always felt more of a connection to the Police Girl. And as such, I'm more of an AxS fan than anything else. I'm sorry.**

**Integra: Hmm, very well, your answer is satisfactory. You may continue.**

**Me: Well, that's a wrap for now. Stay tuned for chapter five~! Hopefully the next chappie should be a bit longer than this one was~! Onward~!**

**-Jaden Kismet**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellsing blah blah blah, I don't own the character's blah blah blah Kouta Hirano blah blah blah, you all know this by now right? Good. Wish I owned Alucard at least. *evil grin*

**Summary:** Years ago, Integra and Seras accidentally released a creature imprisoned by the Hellsing family years before. Now, ten years later, the vampire Alucard is searching for Seras, for it was her eyes that drew him, her scent that called him, and her blood that he wanted. Can Seras resist the might No-Life King? Or will she fall prey to his darkness for eternity? Rated T until further notice. Alternate Universe AxS. Because that's how I roll~.

**Warning:** This chapter has slight nudity, nothing extreme or even very descriptive, but better safe than sorry~

**Greetings my beloved reader's~! Sorry this is so late, I had a few things to do today and I had an unfortunate accident where my computer forgot to save a little less than half of my chapter. *cries* so I had to redo that all and the rest of the chapter from scratch. BUT I believe I did a better job the second time around~! In other news, I have recently posted the first chapter to an all new Hellsing fanfic called FAMILY TIES. Yes, I have given birth to another story, yes it's another AxS, though this one will be updating less often than this one does, probably just once a week for a while. I actually wanted to do FT long before SoM but because I couldn't figure out at first how to go about it, SoM came out first. Either way, go check it out and enjoy~! R&R and all that jazz. Now here's the fifth installment of SHADOWS OF MOONLIGHT~!**

* * *

**SHADOWS OF MOONLGIHT**

Chapter 5: Strangers in the Dark

Seras stared at the stranger—Alucard—suspiciously, not buying for a second why he was there. With the upped guards on premises, there was no way he could have just waltz in all willy-nilly onto the grounds without being detained at some point. As she looked at his face, she couldn't help but feel that she had met him before. Impossible, for she knew she would remember someone in such an old world outfit in flamboyant red._ This guy has to be a nutter of some kind. Just my luck, the first really attractive man I meet outside of the academy and he's a loon. _Mentally shaking herself from her inner monologue, she took a step back.

"Well, Alucard, as much as I hate to sound rude, but you're still on private property and need to leave." A smirked formed on his otherwise handsome visage, looking about them instead of answering. Seras was starting to feel really annoyed. What a prick!

"It is a beautiful night, don't you agree?" Seras was a little taken aback from the sudden change of subject, and merely sighed, before looking up at the clouds above. Oh well, it couldn't hurt to humor the loon a least a little bit. She was a trained officer after all. She had handheld Taser in her jacket pocket as well if he got too out of hand.

"Yes, it is a beautiful night."

"It makes one wonder, though, why you are out here alone instead of inside where it is warm?" Her lips quirked slightly at his tone. So, he was going to try and charm her, was he? Well, she could play along for a little while.

"The same could be said of you, sir." The slightly manic laugh he let out pulled at her memories, making her frown. She had heard that laugh before. But where . . .? She jumped in shock to find the man suddenly in front of her. How had he done that?

"Nights such as these suit me fine. But I would think the daylight would suit you better, my dear." She blushed, mouth slightly open in dazed shock to see him so close. And yet as close as he was, she still could not see his eyes. Trying to put a bit of distance between them, she headed a little ways down the path, hoping he wouldn't follow; and if he did, not too close.

"I prefer nighttime to any other. Something about it always made me feel more alive." She looked back over her shoulder at him, jumping slightly to see him still so close. Dammit, she shouldn't be letting her guard down so much around him! But something about the slightly demented stranger made her want to. As if he was putting her under a spell. Shivering slightly, she rubbed her chilled hands together for friction. She turned away and continued walking once again, heading in the general direction of the manor. "Anyways, I need to get back inside and you should leave before a guard sees you standing there. Wouldn't want you to get shot, would we?"

"No, I suppose not. Very well. Have a good evening . . . Seras Victoria."

She was about to answer him when she realized something. How had he known her name when she'd never said it? Seras spun around, but the stranger had disappeared, as if into thin air. She looked around but could see nothing of the red clad man anywhere. Even his footprints in the snow were gone, as if they had never been there in the first place. Something caught her eye, and she stepped cautiously forward. A single long stem red rose, bright even against the white backdrop of snow, laid on the grown in all its glory. She picked up the flower, lightly touching a silken petal before breathing it's fragrance in. She looked around herself once more before turning and walking the distance to the manor. She never noticed the red eyes staring at her in the shadows, glowing in dark delight as she took his gift with her. Alucard gave one last manic grin before fading into the dark, a dark chuckle following in his wake.

* * *

"Really Miss Victoria, you're soaked to the bone. You should take better care of yourself, now that you are an officer of the law." Seras had just entered the manor when the Walter had come around the corner, carrying a towel in his hands. As soon as she'd stepped foot into the warm building, all the snow that had covered her had immediately melted, sinking into her clothes and leaving her slightly soaked all over.

She smiled, shaking the last bit of snow from her spikey hair. "Sorry, Walter, I guess I just lost track of the time." She hadn't realized how long she'd been outside until right then; her cheeks reddened by the chill as well as her nose. She gladly accepted the towel, wrapping it around her shoulders tightly after removing her jacket and hanging it on a coat hook, being careful not to damage the rose she still in her hands.

The old butler looked down at confusion at the flower. It wasn't the season for roses and he was sure there weren't any planted in the garden. "Miss Victoria, might I ask where you got that flower from?"

Seras looked down at the flower in her hand, not answering at first. "I . . . think it was a gift."

"A gift, Miss Victoria? From whom?"

"That's the thing, I'm not sure if he really existed." Smiling a little bemusedly, she made her way to the grand staircase towards her room. Walter stared after the girl, concerned marring her features. He had always known Seras to be a strong, very independent young girl, who always looked at things critically before making a decision. She wasn't one for flights of fancy, though others would say otherwise. Perhaps the incident this afternoon had been more trying than he had originally thought for the girl. Push someone too hard too many times and they would eventually break down a bit. He decided to make her something to help ease her mind and quickly made his way to the kitchen.

Seras wondered down the halls until she reached her bedroom. She quickly slipped inside, closing the door behind her and leaning against it with a deep sigh. She looked down at the rose clutched to her chest, tracing the silken petals lightly in thought. She was still trying to make sense of what she'd seen in the garden. A man who had disappeared just as quickly as he'd appeared. There was no way someone as attention drawing as Alucard could just disappear like that, especially considering the way he was dressed. But to say he hadn't actually been there would mean that she had hallucinated the whole thing. Not a comforting thought. And what about the rose? Had he really left it as a parting gift, or had it simply been blown in by the wind to land in her garden just as he had vanished? Yeah, she didn't quite buy that explanation either.

Sighing, she pushed the thoughts aside. What she needed was a good warm soak in the tub to help ease her mind and warm her bones. Smiling at the thought, she let her dampened towel drop from her shoulders and made her way to the bathroom door. She stopped at her bed first, laying the exquisite rose lie next to her newly returned bear, Vladimir. Another mystery to solve. How had the bear returned when ten years ago it had vanished into thin air? She had a feeling deep inside that she already knew the answer, but her mind rebelled against it. Childhood monsters had no place in her life anymore. Giving the two objects one last lingering look, she turned and entered the bathroom, securely locking the door behind her.

She looked around the spotless bathroom, taking in the sea green walls, marbled countertops and floor, and most specifically the large Jacuzzi like bathtub that took over a good portion of the room. She also had a separate glass door shower stall with the most amazing jets ever. All the fixtures were of a light gold color, the lights overhead adjustable for if she was merely doing her regular business or wanted to relax. She adjusted them now, giving the room a moody light. Seras sighed happily, and started the water for the large tub, adding some bath soaps and salts for added measure. As the tub filled and the bubbles rose, Seras shucked out of her clothes, making sure to place them in a nearby hamper, revealing her bare hourglass figure to the nearby full length wall mirror. Grabbing a towel and her favorite bath robe, she put them nearby for easy reach and tested the water temperature. Perfect.

She dabbed idly at the rising bubbles, watching the water rise until it reached the perfect height. Shutting off the taps, she gracefully slid into the water, moaning in ecstasy as she sat in the temperate liquid and relaxed against the back of the tub. She closed her eyes, letting the water encase her all the way until the tops of her breasts, leaning her head against the edge of the tub. Oh, yeah, this was the life. She trailed her fingers in the bubbles, creating lazy patterns in the foamy stuff. If there was one thing she'd missed about this place, it was the baths. Her small stall at home just didn't cut it, especially after a hard day's work. Sighing, she wondered if she should just give in to Integra and Walter and move back home. It wasn't that much of a trip from here to the station, and she was sure they'd feel better having her back under roof. She could use the company too.

She smiled at the thought, mind drifting until she was nearly asleep. It wasn't long until she really was, snoozing away as dreams overtook her head.

_She was in a large castle, surrounded by all sides by cliffs and forests. She wondered through the hallowed halls, not sure where she was going but seeming to find the way anyhow. She wore a long silky strapless cream gown; it was form fitting around her figure before it flared out around her hips and legs, flowing with each step she took. She entered a large thrown room. There was no one in sight. A throne of alabaster stood before her, dark in its beauty. She wondered briefly where the occupant of the large chair was. Suddenly, strong arms circled her waist, and a deep voice whispered in her ear seductively. "Soon, you will be mine forever, Seras Victoria."_

Seras jerked awake, looking around wildly. She swore she had really felt arms around her, felt the some one's breath against her ear and neck. But there was no one here. Breathing a shuddering breath, she brought her knees in and wrapped her arms around them. Great, now she was being haunted. It just figured a historical place like the Hellsing Estate would be haunted. After all, it _is _England. "Get it together, Victoria, you're a police officer now. No more jumping at shadows, remember?"

She jumped slightly at the sudden knock on her door.

"Y-yes?"

"Miss Victoria, I've brought some cocoa and your favorite sweets. You should have them while the cocoa is still warm."

She ran a hand through her hair, sighing in relief. Good, it was just Walter. "A-alright, I'll be right out."

"Are you quite alright, Seras?" Seras blinked. He had used her first name; he must be really worried about her.

"Yes, I'm fine, just a little jumping is all. I'll be out in a jiff."

She let the water out in the tub, standing up in the slowly draining water, grabbing the readied towel and wrapping it around herself, drying herself at the same time. She gingerly exited the tub, rubbing herself all over to remove the excess water and froth before trading the towel for the robe. Tying the sash securely, she unlocked the door and reentered her room. She saw the small tray of treats and cocoa sitting on her desk and smiled. Walter was a sweetheart for doing this. She picked up one of the small chocolate cakes, biting into it. She moaned. It was absolutely delicious. She finished it off, stuffing the rest unladylike into her mouth as she headed to her dresser. She pulled out a pair of blue pajamas and undies, slipping them on.

Warm and comfortable, she grabbed a leather bound sketch book and charcoal from her bag and sat down on the window seat of her room. She stared out into the darkness for a moment before opening to a fresh page and beginning to sketch. It started out at first as random lines of charcoal before slowly taking shape. She did not think of what she was drawing, she merely let it take form on its own. She thought of other things instead, content to let her hands do all the work for her.

_Something strange has been going on today. And it's all pointing back to ten years ago, I just know it. But Arthur and Walter never found anything in that damned place. And by the time we got home, we didn't even have scars on our hands, never mind actual wounds. I thought it was all behind us. So, why is it all starting again now?_ She paused in her sketching, finally noticing what she'd been drawing. It was the stranger from earlier, Alucard. He was posed in that mocking half bow of his, grinning maniacally, eyes hidden behind those damned shades. Seras frowned; something about him was so familiar but she couldn't place it. A little fed up; she closed her sketch journal, looking out into the night. The snow had ceased falling a while ago and the moon had come out fully in the still cloudy sky. Leaning back against the wall, Seras looked up at the great full moon. She'd always been drawn to the moons light, even as a child. There was just something about it that called to her for some reason.

As she watched, something fluttered across its glow. Seras frowned, not sure what it had been exactly. Getting up onto her knees, she leaned against the pane of glass, trying the find the small object. It appeared again, closer this time, and she saw that it was—

_A bat? But I've never seen bats around here before? Did it get lost from its colony?_ Just as quickly as it came, it disappeared into the night. She watched for it a moment more before checking the time on her desk. _It's late. I don't want to sleep in too late tomorrow. I should get some sleep._ She got up off the seat, set her sketchbook and pencils down on her desk, and turned off the light. She moved the bear and rose off her bed onto the side table, and immediately snuggled into the warm quilt and sheets. She sighed in happy delight, glad to be home for however long. Closing her eyes, she almost immediately drifted off to sleep.

And then the dreams came.

XxXxXxXxX

* * *

**There you have it, fellow fans. The latest chapter in the series. What dreams will Seras experience this night? Are they more nightmare then fantasy? Will Alucard pay another visit to the young Police Girl? And what of other rival's after the young maiden? Stay tuned for the next installment of SHADOWS OF MOONLGIHT~!**

**Because I forgot to in the first Authors Note, I just want to say once again thank you, everyone, for reading and reviewing my work. Welcome those who have just begun delving into my twisted little world and thank you those who have been here since the beginning and stuck around to the fifth chapter! I really do not deserve you guys xD. Now enough of my sappiness, back to writing I go~!**

**-Jaden Kismet**

**Alucard: What's this about a rival? *growls***

**Me: You'll have to wait until later to find out~ ^ - ^**

**Seras: Does this have something to do with Pip? *Glares a little at Pip***

**Pip: I would like to know that myself~ *winks at the ladies in audience***

**Me: Like I said, you'll have to wait to find out! *smacks Pip in head for being a flirt***

**Integra: Why did I not appear in this chapter? You had Walter appear again.**

**Me: Will you guys just go back to your corners and let me work! Sheesh, it's like working with a bunch of three year olds with you lot.**

**Alucard: *Cocks gun***

**Me: Um . . . oops. *FLEES FOR LIFE (again)***


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hellsing blah blah blah, I don't own the character's blah blah blah Kouta Hirano blah blah blah, you all know this by now right? Good. Wish I owned Alucard at least. *evil grin*

**Summary:** Years ago, Integra and Seras accidentally released a creature imprisoned by the Hellsing family years before. Now, ten years later, the vampire Alucard is searching for Seras, for it was her eyes that drew him, her scent that called him, and her blood that he wanted. Can Seras resist the might No-Life King? Or will she fall prey to his darkness for eternity? Rated T until further notice. Alternate Universe AxS. Because that's how I roll~.

**Warning: **there will be mild sexual references in this chapter. Nothing scarring or even completely detailed (much) but better safe than sorry. We are slowly entering the realm of M ratings, one chapter at a time. Still rated T for now.

**I'M SO SORRY THIS IS LATE! *SOBS*. I've been really busy this last weekend so I didn't have enough time to work on it and I keep redoing it because of unhappiness with how it's coming out. I'm still not very happy with it but I can always redo it later once the whole thing is done and such. I don't deserve all of you who are still here~! Once again, I'd like to thank all of you who are reading this, those who've reviewed, and everyone who has stuck with me from the beginning. I know, I'm like a broken record at this point, but I can't help it! I feel so blessed to have each and everyone one of you as a fan of my silly fanfic~! Now, on to the stuff you're really here for~!**

**Alucard: This should be interesting. *evil Cheshire cat grin***

**Me: Yes, yes it will~.**

**Seras: Oh lord, what did you write THIS time? *looks at warning***

**Me: You'll see soon enough~ *joins Alucard in evil grin***

* * *

**SHADOWS OF MOONLIGHT**

Chapter 6: Dreams and Arrival's

_It was dark, nighttime, the moon large and full in the sky. She was in the same castle as before but this time she wasn't wondering its empty halls. No, she was in a room of black and silk. A fire burned brightly in a hearth, but she could feel its warmth. The fire, too, was black, flickering blue and violet shimmering in its depths. A demons flame. She wondered over to the open doors of the balcony, the wind tugging at her gown gently. It was like the one before, only this time it was a deep sapphire blue, the color of her eyes. She walked to the balconies stone railing, placing her hands gently upon the cold stone as she looked up at the pregnant moon above. She did not know why she was here, all she knew was something was soon to happen. Something that would change the course of her life forever._

_She felt a presence appear behind her, but she did not turn. Something was placed in her hair—behind her ear—and she lifted her hand to find it was a flower. Lifting it out of her hair, she looked down at it. It was another rose; as perfect as the one from that day; but this time it was blue._

"_I didn't know roses could be blue." She said quietly, stroking the silken petals with her fingertips._

"_The ones I create can. If it is your desire, I could create anything you wished." Arms encircled her waist like in her earlier dream, tugging her back into a body that was both warm and cold. She looked down at the arms around her, the white sleeves of a Victorian shirt and white gloves. Seras did not feel fear being in the arms of a stranger. After all, it was just a dream._

"_Is it now?" The deep voice of the man behind her chuckled seductively, breathing against her bare neck before nuzzling it. She shivered in response, leaning more fully against him. She didn't even question the fact that he had just read her mind. She felt so different right now. As if all caution had flown into the wind, she wrapped one arm around his head as he continued his ministrations to her throat. She felt adventurous, brave . . . seductive. Totally different from her usual self in the real world._

"_Ah, my Seras, you sell yourself short. You have no idea what a pair of large blue eyes and an innocent smile can do to a man inside." She shivered again at the tone of his voice, at the possessiveness she heard as he said 'my Seras'._

"_I suppose you're going to tell me, good sir?" Her eyes closed, she allowed her head to be turned towards him, felt the tickle of his breath against her lips. She wanted to see who it was that held her so possessively, but something told her that as soon as she did, she would cross the point of no return._

"_I'll do better than that, Iubitul meu. I will show you intead." She gave a startled moan as he pressed his lips to her own, the kiss deep, possessive, relentless. He forced his way into her mouth, and she found herself meeting his demands with as much ferocity. She had turned around fully in his arms, allowing her dark stranger to push her against the stone behind her. His hands were suddenly all over her; running up her thighs, stroking the dip of her hips and waist, stroking the small of her back, shaping the round of her ass. She practically purred under his ever moving hands, unconsciously pressing herself more fully against him. Her hands, too, were engaging in their own affair, finding the large shoulders, narrowed hips and silky soft hair of her dark lord._

_After what seemed an eternity, they broke apart, both breathing hard from the excursion. Seras's eyes were still tightly closed, her dark lashes resting gently upon her cheeks like butterfly wings. She felt him stroke a strong finger down her cheek gently, before stopping below her chin to lift it gently. She felt his breath once again at her neck, and the sudden scraping of his teeth against the sensitive skin of her jugular for her eyes open wide. She felt his teeth press, her skin give—_

* * *

Seras jerked away in her sleep, immediately sitting up. She was gasping for breath, a hand pressed to her throat tightly. She looked around her room wildly, searching for the dark lord of her dream. There was no one in sight, and the clock told her it was only just barely eight in the morning. She sighed, aggravated with herself. It was only a stupid dream. _Though, come to think of it, what had it been about?_ Seras wracked her brain, trying to remember what exactly had transpired in the dream, but only came up with vague ideas of a moon, flower, a kiss and . . . that was it. Groaning, she got up out of bed, wondering over to her bathroom for her usual morning ritual. Teeth brushed and other necessities done with, she was about to head back to her room when she noticed something odd. Leaning close into the mirror, she turned her neck a bit and received a shock. A large bruise was in the dip between her neck and shoulder, almost a hickey but not quite. She poked it, relieved when it didn't hurt. Strange, did she hurt herself in her sleep?

She was a little disturbed by the time she dressed, deciding on a snug blue turtle neck to hide the bruise, and a pair of faded jeans; the comfiest pair she owned. She wondered down to the dining room, the scent of breakfast making her stomach rumble. Smelled like eggs, toast and sausages. By the time she was there, Integra had already been seated and served, a paper in one hand, a cup of tea in the other. Seras preferred coffee in the morning herself.

"G'morning, Integra."

The severe blond glanced up for only a second before going back to her paper. "Good morning, Seras. You're up a little later than usual."

"Had a little trouble sleeping last night." Seras plopped down in a seat unceremoniously, already dropping the delicious food onto her plate. Walter served her beverage, and she was delighted to see that it was coffee. Oh, the man knew her all too well. "Morning Walter. Mm, this smells wonderful."

"Good morning Miss Victoria. There's a whole pot made fresh just for you if you wish for more." She laughed in delight. She could help but jokingly wish that he'd been a few decades younger, than she would happily wed the man and be served forever just like now. Just as she finished the thought, a jolting pain shot through her head, and she winced. No sooner than she became aware of it than it ended. What the hell?

"Are you alright Seras?" Integra stared at her idly in concern, having caught the sudden wincing.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Just a small headache, nothing serious. I have no idea where it came from." She smiled reassuringly, digging into the meal. Just taking a single sip of the fresh coffee made her shiver, the caffeine immediately taking affect and waking her still sleep addled brain. She glanced over at Integra, seeing the woman frowning in disgust at the paper. "What's wrong? Something happen in the paper today?" She swallowed before asking.

"There's been a recent spree of deaths in the city. Nothing too troubling unless you count the fact that each victim either had their head or their heart destroyed." Seras frowned, not liking the sound of that.

"Who would do something like that?"

"Well, if they were a vampire victim, it's a sure fire way of making sure a the person doesn't rise again as a ghoul."

"So all the victims were . . . ?"

"Deflowered, yes. Most of the victims have been young females. There hasn't been enough for the situation to be too out of hand—only one or two every few months—but the state in which the bodies are found has been causing a slight panic among the populace."

"What are the police saying about it?"

"Apparently, they can't get any form of I.D. on who the killer might be. No form of left over evidence have been found and except for being completely drained of blood and either the head or heart removed, nothing has actually been found on the victims to say they had been raped or beaten before dying. It's very strange."

"So, you think the vampire doing this knows what it is they're doing and is trying not to cause unneeded panic?" Seras was used to the talk of vampire and other supernatural killings, and her newly acquired police smarts might be able to help the Hellsing Organization to catch the creature causing the deaths. Though it was unusual to hear of a vampire taking care of its victims before they rose as ghouls; mindless flesh eating minions created from the drained corpses of deflowered vampire victims. Usually, a vampire purposely went on a killing spree just to create these monstrosities to achieve power. To Seras, it sounded like this vampire just couldn't be bothered. This meant it either was too weak and wanted to stay under the radar . . . or it was so powerful that it didn't need the added advantage of mindless minions. Either way, it was not good news for Hellsing.

"That's what it appears to mean. The murders have no patterns either which means it'll take too long for the members of the organization to pinpoint them."

"There's nothing in common about the victims at all?"

"Correct. Except for the fact that they were mostly women, nothing about the race, age or anything else about the victims was the same."

"So, it's definitely not just some crazy serial killer . . . it's an un-picky vampire."

"Yes. I'll get my personnel on locating this freak straight away. The sooner we find and destroy this thing, the sooner I can read the paper in piece."

"I could help a bit." Integra smiled idly at the young girl.

"Thank you Seras that will be a great help. Do you have any contacts on the force who might give a bit more data on the victims?"

"I think one of my Da's old colleagues might be able to slip me a tidbit or two. I'll call him after breakfast."

"Good. As reliable as my sources may be, it's also good to find out the police's point of view, especially with a Freak that's so against the norm as this one." Integra folded the paper sharply, once again picking up her tea. "Now then, beyond a call to your contacts, is there anything else you have planned today?"

"Not really . . ." Just then Walter came in, a pot of coffee in his hand, right as she finished off her cup. The man was scary sometimes when he did that.

"A call just came in for you, Miss Victoria. It was from a rather rude Frenchman. He says there is something he wishes to discuss with you this afternoon."

"French—oh bloody hell." Seras slumped in her chair, not sure whether to be happy or annoyed. So, Pip was going to pay her a visit this afternoon? Well, at least that gave her enough time to change into her body armor. "Did he say what he wished to discuss with me?"

"No, only that it was of the upmost importance."

"You know this Frenchman then, Seras?" Integra quirked a brow in question.

"Unfortunately. He was a fellow cadet in the academy and a bloody fool most of the time. He had rather touchy hands too." Sighing, she took a large gulp of her refreshed coffee before standing up. "I better go and make that phone call before he gets here. I trust the man with most anything but the less he knows about all of this the better. I'll try to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble once he gets here."

"Very well. It's best if I get back to work as well. Also, Seras, there's a . . . little matter I wish to speak with you about when you have the time later." Seras felt concerned by the serious tone in her friends voice.

"What is it?"

Integra smiled warmly, giving the girl a quick hug. "It's nothing to worry about, just a little discussion. Now, go make your calls and attend to this Frenchman of yours. What was his name again?"

"Pip Bernadotte, 'Captain' to all his friends. Don't ask me why, though, I always called it 'Idiot' myself." Integra chuckled, amused by the girls playful animosity towards the man. He was obviously someone important to her, though not in a romantic way. They went their separate ways once they exited the dining hall; Integra to her office, Seras to her room to make the call.

* * *

Just as Walter fallowed dutifully behind Sir Hellsing, a shadow fallowed Seras. This shadow was seething in anger. Alucard was disgusted. So, a man was paying his little _Iubitul meu _a visit? He would be watching closely. He refused to let some young _human_ upstart take what was rightfully his. He couldn't help but chuckle at the news of his kills though. So they were going to attempt to destroy him? The little Hellsing Heiress thought very highly of herself, although he supposed it was for good reason. They had been able to destroy every monster that came their way, though he found these scumbags mere children compared to the undead warriors of his time. They would not one of their normal monsters. He'd been feeding in other parts of the country, never the same place; but when he'd felt his _Iubitul meu's _imminent returned, he'd had to stay in one place to hunt. It did not matter. Soon, it would all be done and they would leave this retched place behind.

He stayed in the shadows—an invisible specter—as his little police girl made her calls. He listened to both conversations, his hearing much stronger than any humans. Soon she was off the phone and donning her mannish boots. She continued to wear the thin turtle neck, the cold apparently not bothering as much as it did others. It amused him to see her trying to hide his mark on her. He had not drunk any of her blood last night, but he'd made sure everyone would know she was his. Especially others of his kind. He bared his teeth in a rather demented grin. Let the fools come. He would kill every one of them who tried to touch what was his. Starting with the Frenchman, if he went too far.

* * *

It was close to two in the afternoon by the time Pip Bernadotte arrived. Seras walked into the drawing room and there he was, carrot-top hair tied back in a long braid—he'd refused to cut it in the academy—and his usual cowboy hat. He was older than her by a few years and had dropped out of the academy before she'd graduated. He'd said there were too many rules. She wasn't sure what he was doing now but he looked good.

"Mignonette, it is so good to see you again!" (Just pretend that he has an accent, I'm no good at writing them) He came over and pulled into a giant bear hug, ignoring her protests and laughing. He said her back on her feet, hand patting her head like a child. He looked her over, noting that she hadn't changed one bit since he'd left the academy. "You look just the same as before, still the same little kitten. Did anyone cause you trouble while I was away?"

Seras snorted, pushing his much larger hand away. "No. What are you doing here, anyways? I don't remember telling you where this was." She looked at him suspiciously, not putting it passed him to put a tab on her.

"Ah, why so suspicious mignonette? I did not do anything too illegal. Only asked a friend of a friend to keep an eye on you for me while I made my career." She rolled her eyes. She'd been right.

"Whatever, not that it matters anymore. What do you want?"

"I'll get to that in a moment. Would you like to take a walk with me?" He winked at her with his one eye, grinning all the while. A memory flashed through Seras's mind; a dark, hungry grin that was as terrifying as it was insane. She shook her head mentally, forcing the memory away. More and more recently, she'd been constantly reminded of that day in the mausoleum. She wasn't going to let the nightmare of that day keep creepy in on her! She looked up to see Pip holding his arm out to her, a somewhat bemused smile on his face when she hadn't reacted. Smiling, she slapped his arm lightly before heading towards the door.

"Let's walk in the garden. I don't feel like going too far today." He watched her, grinning at the way she unconsciously swished her hips. Damn girl was going to give him a heart attack from her unnoticed sex appeal.

"Whatever you say, Mignonette." And into the snow they wandered, a dark seething shadow not far behind them.

XxXxXxXxX

* * *

**Translations/ **_Iubitul meu: beloved _

**And there you have it. Not much going on in this chapter. I'm sorry it's so boring *SOBS*. I was going to make them have their talk in this chapter but I didn't want to make it too much longer. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the little dream sequence if nothing else *evil grin*. Alucard appears a little more romantic in this then he'd normally be, but he's learned over the years that women appreciate romance a little more than blood and death. That's my only excuse for making him a little OOC in the dream part. ANYWAYS~! Just what is it that Pip wants to talk to Seras about? And what will Alucard do when he finds out? Just what is it that he really wants from her? Find out in the next installment of SHADOWS OF MOONLIGHT~!**

**Alucard: You're making me seem like a jealous, bloodthirsty boyfriend.**

**Me: Well, you kinda are in my story. Sorry about that. It'll all work out to your liking in the end though I'm sure.**

**Seras: Oh lord *blushing over dream sequence* I'm acting like a hussy!**

**Me: Um, well in your defense, you thought you were dreaming at the time. You're still probably the most pure character in this whole thing not counting Integra.**

**Pip: How come you did not describe me in as much detail as the bloodsucking monster over there? *nods head towards Alucard***

**Me: Sorry, I was running a little high in word count this time around, plus I wasn't sure exactly what you'd be wearing and such. Besides, the eye patch, hair and hat are pretty much your most noticeable features. Now, anyone else with complaints?**

***Entire cast raises their hands***

**Me: *Sweat drops* Oh boy, this is gonna take a while. Well, until next time~!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own and, oh forget it. You guys already know this stuff by now, right? Right.

**Summary:** Years ago, Integra and Seras accidentally released a creature imprisoned by the Hellsing family years before. Now, ten years later, the vampire Alucard is searching for Seras, for it was her eyes that drew him, her scent that called him, and her blood that he wanted. Can Seras resist the might No-Life King? Or will she fall prey to his darkness for eternity? Rated T until further notice. Alternate Universe AxS. Because that's how I roll~.

**Warning: **Mild language and possible sexual content. Still not quite rated M but it's still getting there. You have been warned.

**Hello readers~! Sorry about the sudden change in update schedule. The updates will still be arriving as before but I think it'll be every other/few days like now instead of the everyday updating I was doing before. Seeing as my updating schedule has been messed because of being so busy suddenly, I decided to just keep it that way. Sorry for the inconvenience~! So, here we have the seventh installment for Shadows of Moonlight. What did Pip have to say to Seras? What will Alucard do when he finds out? Speaking of Alucard, a bunch of recent reviews made me laugh involving him~. You guys, the images some of you brought to mind with your comments just made me laugh~! Thank you everyone for the reviews and I'm especially glad many of you find my beginning and ending A/N's so amusing. That's what they're here for~! Now, ONWARD TO THE STORY~!**

**Alucard: Just what have people been saying about me to amuse you so highly?**

**Me: *panicpanic* OH uh nothing much, just a few silly comments—**

**Seras: I think people have been saying you reminded them of jealous dog or something along those lines. Kind of fitting considering what the author has been writing recently. Not to mention you familiar is the hound Baskerville.**

**Alucard: *Transforms into count form***

**Me: Excuse me everyone, please enjoy the chapter and pray for my survival! *flees for life***

* * *

**SHADOWS OF MOONLIGHT**

Chapter 7: Bloody Confessions

Pip watched Seras out of the corner of his eye. He'd been waiting for her graduation from the police academy to tell her his feelings, knowing that if he'd said it while they were still fellow cadet's that she wouldn't have accepted. Hell, there was still a chance that she wouldn't accept. There was something untouchable about the blond girl. She was so pure, so happy, and yet so much stronger than anybody he'd ever met. She was the kind of girl you wanted to protect but who you would love to have at your side in a fight. She was a good girl. He watched her as she wandered around the snow covered bushes, running her hands over their branches as if they still had their leaves on them. Yeah, she was that kind of girl. And Pip worried that he didn't deserve her. He'd try talking to his crew about them, but they being the reprobates that they were couldn't give him the advice that he needed. And to think, the Wild Geese were his men. Yeah, he had to wonder about his sanity sometime.

They wandered to a stand of trees also heavy with the other days first fall. Seras leaned against a tree, acting coy without even realizing it. He had to marvel at how much sex appeal she used on people without actually being aware of it. She had the body of a siren, the will of a fighter, and the underlying innocence of a child. Yeah, she truly was one of a kind.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Pip? It's not like you to be so evasive about things." He snapped back to the present, looking at her as she stared at him, small smile on her pretty little face. He grinned, attempting to keep her from sensing his nervousness.

"Ah, well mignonette, anyone would be hesitant in fear of your wrath, eh?" He winked at her again, making her roll her eyes and laugh. She looked her best when she smiled; her eyes would sparkle and light up, her cheeks would blush to a pretty pink tint, and the whole world just seemed a whole lot brighter. He had to groan at himself; he was acting the romantic sap in his head and he knew it.

"_Then why don't you knock it off before I decide to tear you limb from limb, you pathetic human?"_ Pip jerked, looking around wildly. Had that scary ass voice just come from his mind? He knew one thing; that voice had been much too dark and evil to belong to his own mind. Seras stared up at him, concern on her face as she watched him whip around as if looking for an intruder.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. Anyways, there's something I wished to talk to you about, Seras." Taking a deep breath, he leaned towards her, an arm bracing him on the tree above her head. She looked up at him, innocent surprise evident on her face. He gulped, trying to find the right words. "Mignonette, Seras, we've been friends for a while now. You . . . you have become someone very important to me in that time."

"You're important to me too, Pip."

"Non non, do not interrupt me. This is rather difficult to get out." He paused, once again trying to gather his thoughts. Seras was getting a little worried at this point. She'd never seen Pip have so much trouble saying what was on his mind. It was like seeing a wolf without its pack—it was just too unusual. She was so used to him being forward about everything; especially about his attraction to her. She was aware of it, at least the physical aspect of it. What she didn't know was whether it was an emotional one as well.

Pip looked into Seras's eyes, blinking so innocently at him. This was a lot harder than he thought, and all because of the person before him. Merde, he'd never had this much trouble confessing to a woman before. But then, there'd never been a woman he'd felt so strongly for before his Seras.

"You're_ Seras, HA! Don't make me laugh. You are not worthy of her love, never mind her affections. You're just a pathetic worm attempting to reach for something far beyond him. You're nothing more than a dog groveling on the ground. No, you're nothing but shit, a huge stinking pile of dog shit. You're not even worthy enough to be trodden on by her foot! End this farce now before you end up dead!"_

Pip jerked back, looking at everything around him. Okay, now he _knew_ that he wasn't imagining things. He could think of a lot of put downs for himself but never something that creative. _Whoever the fuck you are, get out of my fucking head!_

"_And why should I, you piece of dog shit? I would have been completely content to leave you alone if you hadn't stepped where you did not belong."_

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?_

"Pip? Pip! What is wrong with you?"

Pip snapped back to attention, a _really_ concerned Seras hanging on his arm. He realized then that he'd pulled out his the revolver he carried with him, as if ready to fire at the unseen enemy. He slowly lowered the firearm, rubbing his free hand over his face.

"I-I am sorry, mignonette, I seem to be a little out of sorts here." He put the gun back into his hidden holster.

"Well, here, let's go sit down at the bench over there." She tugged him along, making him sit down on the stone bench. She could tell something rather unsettling had happened to him in those seconds after he'd pulled back and before he'd pulled out his gun. But what?

"Pip, what is going on? I've never seen you act this way. You're one of the most level headed people I know. Now, tell me what is wrong?" The last was more of an order than a question.

"I . . . I'm not sure, Mignonette. There's this voice, practically howling at me in my head. It is making it impossible to . . ." Seras waited for him to continue, but when he didn't she became impatient.

"To what?"

He was silent for a moment before suddenly turning to her, gripping her shoulders. He was so serious as he looked at her, and she felt the answer in his one hazel eye.

"Mignonette. Seras. I love you."

* * *

Integra sat at her desk in her office, reading and signing paper after paper. It honestly felt like it would never end. She sighed deeply, pulling a cigar out of her desk and lighting it. Honestly, why did owning a private army have to involve so much paperwork? She needed a little break. She was just about to call Walter for some tea when she heard running footsteps. It wasn't until they were practically right outside her door that she realized someone was crying, sobbing more like. Seras?

Integra quickly left her room just in time to see her run around the corner. "Seras?"

Integra hurried after her, wondering what had happened. She knew that her friend—what was his name, Pip?—had come over to speak to her about something, but what had happened to suddenly upset her so? Integra arrived at her door. She could hear the sniffling sobs from behind the door. She hesitated a moment, before steeling herself and knocking on the wood with authority. "Seras, tell me what happened."

There was a pause, before a hoarse voice called out to her. "Go away!" Integra looked at the door in surprise. Had Seras just told her to go away? Her temper sparked but she forcefully pushed it down before knocking more and speaking.

"Now, Seras, let's be adults about this. Let me in and tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing _hic_ is wrong! I-I'm _hic sob_ fine!"

"If you were fine then you wouldn't be crying like this!"

"I'm not_ sob_ c-crying!"

Integra lifted her brows in disbelief. Something had to be wrong for Seras to act even more like a child than she already did. Feeling a little fed up, she checked the door knob. Good, it wasn't locked. Slowly she pushed the door open before freezing, mouth slightly opened in shock at the sight before her. Sitting on her window seat, knees tucked tightly to her chest and face buried in her teddy, was Seras, sobbing into the now wet fur of the stuffed animal. Integra hadn't seen Seras in that position since she'd first come to live at the estate. What had happened to cause her to regress so much?

She slowly entered the room, trying her best not to startle the young girl. Though she'd never been violent towards her, Integra could remember clearly just how dangerous the young blond could be went backed into a corner. And if Seras had regressed this much, it was likely that she wouldn't have as much common sense in her current state. Integra slowly sat down on the other end of the small seat, placing a gentle hand on the girls quivering shoulders.

"Seras, I'm your friend. I'm here for you. Now, please, tell me what is wrong so that I can try to help?" The girl sobbed harder for a while more before sniffing and slowly raising her tear streaked, red blotched face.

"I-I-I've done something t-t-terrible, Integra. I-I've hurt him s-s-so bad!" She sobbed some more, leaning into her friends ready embrace.

"Shh, shh, calm down and start at the beginning. What happened?"

"We-well, Pip c-came over and we went w-walking in the g-garden. H-he was acting so s-strange ya'know? H-he was so s-serious and stuff."

"Is he usually not serious?" Integra decided later to access information on this Pip Bernodotte.

"W-well, y-yeah he can b-be b-but usually he's j-joking around and stuff. S-so I finally got him to t-tell me w-what was wr-wrong and . . ." Integra waited for the girl to finish, but when she didn't, nudged her slightly.

"And?"

"He _sniff_ he said that he . . . loved me." Integra was really surprised now. That was it? But wasn't that usually a good thing?

"I don't understand, wouldn't you normally be happy?"

"I _hic sob_ I don't know! When he t-told me I-I-I just froze. I-I couldn't answer him and h-he kept l-looking at me so e-expectantly. Th-then I s-suddenly start c-crying and I-I ran. H-He tried to stop me a-a-and—I s-slapped him! Oh God I slapped him! H-he was s-so shocked a-and hurt! I-I h-hurt him s-so bad! A-and I j-just kept r-running! S-something m-must be w-wrong with me! I-I'm a m-monster!" Seras hid her face in Integra's shoulder, sobbing uncontrollably once again. Integra tightened her hold on the girl, gently rocking her while making soothing noises. She mentally sighed. What was she to do? She had no idea on how to fix a romantic problem. She'd never dated herself. But she couldn't just leave Seras like this, sobbing. It broke her heart to see her usually cheerful companion so broken hearted.

"Seras, there is nothing wrong with you. You were probably just overwhelmed by the situation. No one's confessed to you before, right?"

"_Sniff_ No."

"There, see? You just need time to process what he said and figure out what your overall feelings are about it. As for slapping him . . . I'm sure he understands that you were in a precarious state of mind at the time and that you didn't mean it. And I'm sure he'll forgive you once you apologize to him. Right?" She looked down at the girl, relieved to see her coming back to her senses. Good, that meant that if she left the girl alone, she wouldn't do anything drastic. What that would be, Integra wasn't sure, but it would end up being bad either way. She patted the girls head, smiling warmly at her in an attempt to help ease her more. "Just rest for now. You'll figure out the answer in time."

" . . . Thank you Integra."

"I didn't do anything. Why don't you lie down for the rest of the day? I'm sure Walter will bring you some tea in a little while to help cheer you up." Smiling again, Integra stood up. She made her way to the door but stopped just before exiting. Turning back, she raised an eyebrow in question. "I don't want to bring it up again but I find myself curious. What do you feel for this Pip Bernadotte?"

Seras glanced down at the bear she still held, stroking its fur gently. "I-I don't know. I've always just thought of him as just a friend. The very idea of him being a romantic partner never crossed my mind though I knew he had physical feelings for me of some kind but I never thought it was so serious."

"And until this point you never felt anything beyond friendship?"

"Well . . . yes."

Integra smiled slightly. "I think you have your answer. You just need to realize it on your own." And with that, the platinum blond left the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Seras stared at the door in confusion before looking out her window. She already had her answer? What did that mean? She knew Integra was probably right, the woman would never purposefully mislead her, but that made it all the harder. She leaned back against the wall, head resting idly on the pane of glass. What was it that Pip liked about her? She wasn't a stunning beauty—like Integra—and although she knew what her body looked like from a man's perspective; that still didn't tell her much. She watched as snow slowly began to fall outside. What did she know about love? Close to nothing unless you counted familial love. She loved Integra like a sister; she loved Walter like a grandfather . . . and until he'd told her his feelings, Seras had only loved Pip as a friend. So, did that mean that she only thought of him as a friend? Was that her answer?

As she watched the snowflakes gently falling to the ground below, she couldn't help but think of herself as one of those snowflakes. One moment she was pleasantly up in the air, not a care in the world, before suddenly being released from the comfort of her cloud; plummeting to the hard ground below her without warning and any way to stop. Sighing, Seras closed her eyes and before long fell into a deep sleep; unaware of the presence in her room, watching her with amusement in the crimson depths of its eyes.

* * *

_She was in her room, sitting on the window seat with Vladimir held loosely in her arms. A figure dressed in red and black suddenly appeared in the room, looking down at the sleeping blond. Smirking a manic grin, he bent down, sliding his long arms under the girl's legs and upper body. He lifted the girl easily, carrying her the short distance to the bed. With one arm he held her gently to his chest while he used his other to pull the coverlet back. His strength was apparent, his ability to hold the girl in one arm without effort amazing. He laid the girl down on the mattress, and then sent his shadows out to cover her; transforming her clothes into a pair of silk black pajamas. He covered her quickly with the coverlet before sitting down next to her. He trailed one white gloved hand down her soft cheek, grinning when he saw her move into the motion; almost like a cat. Leaning over, he pressed his face to her neck, breathing in deeply._

"_Your guard is completely open to me, police girl. If I wanted to, I could change you right now and you wouldn't be able to stop me." His grin widened, completely insane in its context. "But then, there would be no fun in that. I want you to come to me willing, when the time is right. And it's not that time just yet." He took one more deep breath of the girls scent—roses and fresh rain?—before leaning back. He stood up, continuing to watch the girl as she slept blissfully in ignorance of his presence._

"_I would kill that fool who caused your tears, but you would be upset at me if you found out. So, for now, I will leave him be. Maybe give him a nightmare or two." He chuckled darkly, before slowly vanishing into thin air, his last remark staying long after him._

"_You will be mine, Seras Victoria. Make no mistake. And when you are, we shall travel eternity, as No-Life King and Queen. Sleep well, my Seras."_

_Seras_

Seras

"SERAS WAKE UP!"

Seras jerked awake, looking about her wildly. Integra stood before her, a rather grumpy expression on the platinum blonds face. What was going on?

"Integra? Wassa' matter?" She yawned as she spoke, slurring her words together.

"What's the matter? I'll tell you what the matter is, you've been sleeping for almost two days now without waking up at all. I was starting to worry." Seras blinked, rather caught off guard.

"Wait . . . two days? What time is it?"

"It's almost two in the afternoon. I know I told you to rest but this was getting ridiculous."

Seras stared down at her hands, wondering how she had been so exhausted as to sleep for so long. Lost in thought, it took her a moment to realize the woman was still speaking.

"Well, since you're awake now I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. Now then, since you missed both breakfast and lunch, I'll have Walter send something up to you. Don't fall back to sleep, you hear me?"

"I hear you. Thanks." Seras watched the other woman walk out of her room, closing the door behind her. Sighing, she was about to lean back when she noticed what she was wearing. Black silk pajamas? _But I don't own a pair of black silk pajamas. And I don't remember changing out of my clothes before falling asleep. Actually, how did I get in bed anyways?_ Thoroughly confused, Seras looked around for a clue when she spotted something on her nightstand. A large blue rose sat delicately on the wood, the same rose from her dream the other night. Picking it up, she felt cold inside. How had the rose ended up here?

Just what was happening to her life?

XxXxXxXxX

* * *

**And there you have it~! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and weren't too disgusted with me for making Seras weak and weepy for a bit. Though you have to admit, she is somewhat weepy in the manga at certain points. Seras has finally become aware of a dark force slowly consuming her life. What will she do with this knowledge? Will she discover just who it is that's been sending her strange presents and disturbing dreams? And what of Pip Bernadotte? Will he be able to win the heart of his lady fair, or will he lose her forever to the encroaching darkness? We'll see in the next installment of SHADOWS OF MOONLIGHT~!**

**Seras: Master is starting to show his inner creeper in this.**

**Alucard: My what?**

**Me: Inner creeper. She's referring to the fact that you're sort of stalking her now . . . though come to think of it, you were already stalking her from the very beginning.**

**Seras: Oh yeah, he was, wasn't he?**

**Me&Seras: ¬ ¬;;; **

**Alucard: What?**

**Pip: You know, he was rather the creeper in the anime and manga as well, watching people from the shadows with that sick grin of his.**

**Integra: That's true; he was always a bit of a creeper then too. Even when I was a girl. Very creepy.**

**Walter: I will admit after all this time of knowing him, I have noticed his tendency of creeping on people. Most disturbing, if I do say so myself.**

**Everyone: ¬ ¬;;;**

**Alucard: I see you all wish to die.**

**Me: A-Anyways, until next time~! *Runs away with everyone else***


End file.
